Un morboso deseo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un asesino, un loco que ahora toma la posición de una víctima, partícipe de su propio juego, el domador fue domado por quien menos se lo esperó.


La primera vez fue fácil, lo que inició como un instinto, una acción sin conciencia se volvió una obsesión, un deseo.

Chris Redfield vagaba por la gran Raccoon City en una noche estrellada, caminaba entre las calles llenas de vida por los bares y restaurantes buscando algo en específico, un alguien de entre toda esa gente que fuese vulnerable, una víctima perfecta para saciar su hambre.

Usaba su gran atractivo para atraer a ambos sexos, sabía la clase de atributos que poseía, mismos que usaba para que el mundo girara a su alrededor.

Los manipulaba llevándolos a su guarida a las afueras en el bosque cercano a las montañas Arklay, mismas donde el eco de los gritos de dolor eran ahogados por las hectáreas de árboles que atrapaban el sonido, el sonido de alguien pidiendo un salvador, de alguien luchando por su vida.

Reía, se veía en el espejo y con narcisismo tocaba el reflejo, a veces daba un largo beso al espejo, creía que era erótico, le gustaba.

Un día de julio entró al J's Bar, tenía una gran amistad con la camarera Cindy, Cindy Lennox. Le atraía, brindaba una cálida sonrisa, una que nadie podía darle. Nunca tuvo deseos de tomar su vida, cuando la acompañaba a solas a llevar cosas al estacionamiento o la acompañaba a su departamento, teniendo tantas oportunidades decidía darle un abrazo, aprovechar el oler un aroma dulce de su cuello.

Usaba una cortina de humo como miembro de S.T.A.R.S., un cuerpo de policías de RPD, fingía ser bueno, atento con otros, tener un sentido por ayudar a la gente y tener una reputación que escondiera su pecar.

Era el esposo que toda mujer quería, tenía cualidades que lo hacían destacar en su campo.

Entró un joven en sus veintisietes, tenía tanta vida, su rostro era muy llamativo, tenía un aire curioso, el radar de Chris se activó sabiendo que había algo mal en él.

Se acercó junto a Chris, se sentó y pidió una cerveza fría, había tenido un mal día.

—Buenas, mi amigo. ¿Qué hace un joven como tú en un lugar como éste? —Chris preguntó mientras daba un trago de rón.

—No es de tu interés "amigo" —Respondió tajante, ignorándolo.

Chris no dijo palabra alguna, le disgustó bastante esa actitud, en vano él tenía esa cara bonita, vaya actitud.

Salió del lugar pagando la bebida, se escondía en la oscuridad, ese día por una fuerte lluvia algunos locales cerraron temprano, no querían que se inundara la zona y hubieran pérdidas económicas.

El sujeto de nombre desconocido salió también, debía llegar a casa o su madre le daría una paliza.

Terminó la cerveza y salió apurado, al llegar cerca del zoológico hubo un aire perturbador, hacía mucho frío, la lluvia lo obligaba a acelerar el paso, en un momento así al correr tropezó y se lastimó el tobillo, cubierto de lodo y con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo con fiereza al suelo ahogando sus gritos de dolor, no tenía nada mas que quedarse ahí.

Chris pasó por el lugar con su automóvil, bajó tratando de ayudar al sujeto. Lo manipuló, le dijo que no podía permanecer ahí, que debía conseguir ayuda rápida pues, estaba en riesgo de que un loco lo atacara, vaya ironía.

El hombre joven aceptó de mala gana, el dolor de su herida no sería comparado al dolor de los puños de un padre borracho y una mujer loca como madre.

Chris lo cargó hasta su automóvil y lo puso al asiento de copiloto, Redfield subió poco después. El hombre se presentó diciendo llamarse Piers, no dijo apellido.

El policía inició una charla sobre la ciudad, decía que era muy pintorescos, dando comienzo a una amistosa conversación. Cuando Piers decía a Chris una ruta, él se dirigía a otra para "llegar rápido".

Mentiroso.

Daba directo al bosque, una ruta que poca gente usaba pues eran terrenos baldíos que nadie iba a visitar.

Al conducir a una cabaña y tras las exigencias de Piers por llevarlo a casa y dar marcha atrás, Redfield le apuntó con una pistola para que cerrara la boca, odiaba cuando gritaban.

Cuando llegó a una cabaña, salió del asiento del conductor quitando las llaves, se dirigió a Piers y lo sacó arrojando su cuerpo al mojado y frío suelo lleno de lodo.

No le fue difícil arrastrarlo, patear la puerta que siempre permanecía abierta y, cerrar ese matadero. Primero puso a Piers en una silla, no le ató las manos, él ya estaba muy débil por su tobillo, sería inútil defenderse o escapar.

Preparaba un cuchillo filoso de una cocina, adentro de ese cálido lugar. Quería uno que hiciera cortes precisos.

Piers sin problema se paró, tomó una navaja de bolsillo y con lentitud se acercó a la espalda de Chris, apuntó con el filo a la garganta del señor, incluso la picaba dando a entender que iba en serio, agarró la pistola con la que le amenazaron de sus pantalones. Le pidió caminar hasta la silla, ahora Chris era la víctima.

Chris no podía moverse pues cintas de aislar y cuerdas lo apresaban.

—Ya he tenido a gente así, en mi sótano —Dijo Piers, caminando de derecha a izquierda frente a Chris.

—Bien, me has atrapado chico. Veo que también buscabas a alguien con quién divertirte —Entre risas Redfield comentó. Se miraban directo a los ojos.

—¡Y funcionó! Fingir estar herido fue mi mejor arma, creo que no sólo a ti te confundí, a esa persona que lee esto también —El pequeño loco habló sentándose sobre Chris.

—No le conozco, qué vergüenza que nos lean en esta situación... en fin, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Lo quiero lento, que lo disfrutemos —Chris pidió dando una picara sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, puedo abrirte y gatear dentro de ti, rodear tu cuello con mis manos e inhalar tu último aliento, son tantas...

—¿Tu familia sabe de esto? De tu "gusto".

—No, ellos serán mi nuevo entretenimiento. ¿No es monótono? Infancia dura, ¡horribles padres!, digamos que es un perfil casual. No te conozco, pero dime, ¿Es rápido? ¿Lento? ¿Doloroso o no?

—Un poco de todo, me gusta innovarme.

—Sí... ¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de cuerdas a la merced de alguien?

—Es intrigante, puedo decir que este rol es mejor. Hay un punto de vista interesante en esta posición.

—¿Algún día nos atraparán? No podemos seguir así por siempre, incluso alguien como éste lector lo saben. Debe ser incómodo ver a sus ídolos en papeles que no les corresponden.

—Puede que sí, no habrá más tiempo para esto. Supongo que deberemos parar por ahora, ¿No?

—Sí, así es.


End file.
